The present invention relates to fluorescence detection, and more specifically, to systems and methods for fluorescence detection.
Fluorescent markers are used to label a particular molecule, such as a protein, antibody or amino acid, of interest. Fluorescent detectors are used to quantitatively measure the fluorescence generated by a sample being evaluated. Thus, when the fluorescent detector detects fluorescence, the fluorescent marker, and hence the molecule of interest, is present in the sample being evaluated. Fluorescent detectors may employ numerous components in complex configurations, consume significant amounts of power and/or may be sizeable in shape e.g., laboratory-bench size. Fluorescent detectors also have sample volume and/or concentration detection limits below which fluorescence of samples cannot be detected.
Therefore, a need exists for a fluorescent detection system which addresses one or more of the above drawbacks.